


Pulling Your Luck

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beaches, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Lissa stumbles on Inigo's latest strikeout at the beach. A little banter passes before things escalate.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Liz | Lissa
Kudos: 21





	Pulling Your Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Inigo! Here's a little something I whipped up at the last moment to celebrate...and also kinda to give you a bone after Owain shagged your mom a year or so back XD
> 
> Oh by the by - this is not in continuity with the ongoing series Lucina's Shepherd Summer - it's purely a standalone instead. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Heeeeey, Inigo!”

“Gah!”

Inigo nearly lept out of his skin and off the edge of the empty boardwalk before he recognized the chipper blonde that had come up to him. His sandals hit the sandy wooden boards as he shifted in his swim trunks and turned to face the familiar young woman. “Oh, Lissa. How may I help you?”

Lissa, second princess of Ylisse, simply giggled at the grown boy’s antics from beneath her sunhat. Her usual big tails bounced beneath the brim. The thin straps of her matching sundress just barely showed the outlines of the modest one-piece swimsuit she had on beneath as she settled next to him. 

She crossed her arms over the side of the boardwalk as she glanced out over the dwindling beach and the sunset that loomed over the Beach Outrealm. Her bare knuckles tapped against the handrail, showing her utterly flawless fingers as she shrugged. “Nah, I’m good. Though looks like you’re the one in need of some help,” she teased.

He sighed at what she was implying regarding the rather busty lilac-headed woman that had left him a mere minute ago. He turned back around and admired the portraitesqe landscape. “Saw that last one, did you?”

“Yep - you struck out big time. It was actually kinda impressive,” Lissa admitted. She adjusted her sun cap to keep it from blowing away in the wind.

Inigo clicked his teeth before he tried to defend his lackluster performance. “Yes well, learning she’s a princess did make me more than a little shaken.”

Lissa scoffed and rolled her eyes at his excuse. “Could’ve fooled me - a stringy swimsuit like that doesn’t scream ‘royalty’ to me,” she shrugged.

He grimaced at the blunt declaration - a similar one to what he’d said, though with what he hoped had been more tact...yet clearly not enough to help. “I’m surprised you’re by yourself, princess - no royal escort today?” he mocked her.

Lissa turned to him with a cheeky, threatening grin. “Watch it, buster - don’t make me break out the axe on you.”

You’re welcome to try against my sword,” he bit back. His barb made her giggle, though mostly at how inadvertently risque it sounded. The best part being she  _ knew _ it wasn’t intentional either since he simply moved on rather than dwell on it. “But enough japes - have you seen Owain around?”

The princess scratched her cheek as she recalled where her future son was. “Hmm, Owain? Last I saw he was going to do some beachside sword training. Something about controlling his sword hand,” she recited.

“But let's talk about you. Inigo, you’ve got a problem,” she said.

Inigo bit back a groan  _ ‘So she’s staying - lovely,’ _ he mused before speaking aloud, “It would seem so.”

Lissa huffed and poked his chest. “Well I mean, with that attitude I don’t think you’re ever gonna get a chance, buster.”

Inigo winced at her delicate yet stiff touch and tried to pacify the pissed-off princess. “Sorry, sorry-just a lot on my mind,” he admitted with an apologetic smile.

She weighed his woe and ultimately found it to be with merit. “Hmm, better. But maybe you’re just going at it too hard. Some girls like finesse, ya know?”

“I’m well aware of that - I’m not some kind of brute that immediately demands they jump my bones, am I?” he asked, a little loudly.

The wind picked up as if howling with laughter at his plight. In the distance, the duo could hear the rumble of thunder ripple over the amber skies. Princess and mercenary strolled under a nearby disused stall for cover to continue their chat without pause as Lissa leaped onto the counter and affirmed his standards. “Thank the gods, no. But you keep going too strong. Almost like...wait”

Inigo heard her pause and turned to Lissa with a perched brow. The usually perky girl seemed oddly silent as if she was actually trying to articulate her words properly for once. Lissa opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally asked, “Inigo...you’re not, err,  _ compensating _ , for something are you?”

He blinked, trying to process what she was saying. The wind picked up and rustled along the boardwalk outside. Realization finally snapped over him as his eyes flew open wide. “Of all the absurd- n-no!”

Lissa vigorously shook her head before offering him a smile - a rather sympathetic one at that. “Oh don’t worry about it - lots of men are still able to have fulfilling, rich lives with a...stunted, blade,” she explained. 

There wasn’t any coy or barb in her words - she genuinely believed what she was espousing. More to the point, she was treating this all with a surprising amount of candor and professionalism - well-fitting of her status as a medic. Still, Inigo tried to protest the frankly absurd direction this conversation was taking. “I...T-This hardly seems like good conversation for nobility.”

“Nope, you’re talking to Cleric Lissa right now, not Princess Lissa,” she chided him before an idea struck her. She’d just have to prescribe him herself, and then work out what to do about any deficiencies from there. Whatever he had, it was likely nothing that the right herbs, spell, or elixir couldn’t fix.

Maybe. 

Lissa snapped her fingers and hopped off the counter. Inigo’s confusion shattered as the princess landed on her knees before she reached up and grabbed his trousers. “Okay, let’s see it,” she chipperly declared.

He gasped at her brazen act and tried to pull back. The princess’s hands stayed on his hips as she fumbled with the ties of his swim trunks. “L-Lissa, please, this is hardly proper!” he insisted.

“Come on, it’s no different than an examination, really!” She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Her fingers managed to get the tie and quickly undid the knot. “Look, I’m just being your doctor right now, making sure you’re fit as a fiddle before you go and get yourself hurt.” she insisted.

Inigo didn’t see it that way at all. “Lissa!”

The princess was still insistent, with that ever-present smile on her lips as she made ready to pull his trunks down. “Oh stop squirming, it can’t be that sma-aaaaaha-hal?”

Lissa’s mouth dried instantly at the...well, comparing it to a log wouldn’t be too far off the mark. Her eyes darted from base to tip as every vein pulsed and twitched. She ran a quick comparison to her dainty hands still holding his trunks just below the swaying tip. A swaying motion drew her attention to the rather large, plump balls behind his thick shaft. It was well past the size of any anatomical chart she’d browsed thus far.

And it was still  _ limp. _

The princess reached out and poked it. Inigo’s breath hitched at her touch as more blood shot into his cock. He’d managed to keep the thought of the bewitching lilac princess out of his thoughts, but Lissa’s groping had undone any of his efforts as he felt arousal stir in his loins. “Nghh…” he groaned.

_ ‘Damn you, that’s Owain’s mother!’ _ he admonished himself and willed his own treasonous body to still. Inigo grit his teeth as Lissa kept poking and eventually stroking his loins, still absentmindedly marveling it in concerningly brazen view of the open boardwalk.  _ ‘This isn’t right! What kind of a comrade would I be if I went and slept with one of my friend’s mother?!’ _

…

“Brrrrr, d-did it just get chilly?” Lissa absentmindedly mused as she kept rubbing his cock. However, her meager distraction served to suffice enough to snap her out of her antics. The princess pulled back with an alarmed gasp and wide eyes behind her palms. “Oh geez, Inigo! I..I mean you...N-No, I was, I mean that was-”

He didn’t say anything, merely let her stammer on behind her hands. Inigo was too stunned to react to what she said or what she’d done. All he could do was stand in place as his dick twitched towards the princess.

_ ‘...Fuck.’ _

“-And it’s not a bad thing - t-totally natural, right? Right??” Lissa’s rambling came to a stop. Utter silence passed between the moaning wind and the distant waves. A whole minute of agonizing solitude before the princess’s hands flew down as she snapped out in frustration. “Why aren’t you answering m-?!”

His response came not by words, but action -a thick cock pointed right at her face, just above her forehead. Lissa’s eyes bugged out as she gazed in the shadow of the imposing shaft towering over her. Her mouth hung open as the slightest bit of drool leaked out between her lips before she quickly snapped it shut.

“...Oh.”

Inigo tried to fumble away with an excuse as he gripped for the edges of his swim trunks. “Please forgive my trespass, princess - I shall depar-”

“Up bup bup!”

He was thwarted in stepping around her as the princess’ arm blocked his way. She looked back up at him, still on her knees with a stern expression on her usually mischievous brow. “No way you can go out there with...well,  _ that.” _ she gestured.

Lissa shifted past him and pulled a rope on the wall clear. Instantly, a tarp came down over the stall entrance and cast them both in shade. Only thin strips of golden light slipped from between the boards to illuminate their cramped surroundings. 

Inigo winced in the sudden darkness and blindly called out, “What are you-L-Lissa?!”

“Shhh, not so loud! I’ll make this quick, alright?” she insisted as she grabbed his shaft again. Her free hand pushed him back against the counter as she waddled over between his legs. His eyes adjusted to the dark as he looked down at the large sunhat pressing against his bare stomach.

Lissa sucked air between her teeth before she reached down and cupped his balls with her other hand. She let her dainty fingers stroke up and down his shaft to get an idea of the size before she tried to justify her actions. “T-Trust me, I’m a professional. Just sit back and...I dunno, think of your big-bosomed fantasy princess friend,” she mumbled

Inigo bit his tongue as he weighed his next action  _ very _ carefully. On the one hand, he’d managed to get a woman on her knees between his legs - admittedly never exactly his end goal in the dating game, but even he could take a ‘win’ in that regard. The downside was that this wasn’t just any woman who’d simply been swept in his charms. This was Princess Lissa - Owain’s mother, and basically, his honorary aunt given the strong bond he shared with her son. It was almost incestuous in a way - the kind of tawdry taboo in the most ribald and churlish of tales.

And yet - it was the hand he’d been dealt. And to her credit, she  _ did _ have soft hands - almost buttery smooth as they stroked against his rock-hard shaft. He couldn’t see her face thanks to the darkness and her hat brim, but he could make out her frustrated grunts and pants.  _ ‘Oh but it would be such an easy jape...hmmm, is it worth the risk?’ _ he mused for some time.

Lissa muttered in despair. “W-Why is this so hard?!”

It was worth the risk.

“Hmm, Professional, huh?” Inigo quipped.

Lissa yelped and abruptly stopped her handjob. Inigo bit back a chuckle before she squeezed his cock hard enough to make him wince. “M-Medic, you brat!” she hissed.

“Said the kettle to the pot,” he muttered under his breath. Lissa’s hands kept him from saying any more choice words as the princess quickly resumed her work and pumped his shaft. She brought both hands up now as her woes and labors pressed on. The light around them dimmed from amber to an almost burnt citrus as the sun started to slip beneath the waves outside.

“W-Why isn’t it working?!” she lamented as she kept stroking him off. Lissa was starting to panic now as things took longer than she’d expected. Still, for as hard as the lad was in her hands, he simply wasn’t any closer to releasing his frustrations.

Inigo took a chance and offered counsel, though admittedly with some trepidation. “Maybe if you...ah, with your tongue?”

Lissa paused at his words. Her hat shifted against his chest as she looked up at him - a purely symbolic gesture given the darkness and the brim between them. With my...my?”

The princess sucked in air as realization struck her like a wave on the shore. “Oh, gross! ...But fine,” she relented

Lissa shifted on her knees and brought her face closer to his dick. Inigo felt her warm breath as she gasped over his twitching loins and grabbed the counter’s edge for support. Lissa stopped for a moment, breath on his glans, and uttered a final warning. “You can’t see anything, right?”

He looked down in the darkness. In her haste, Lissa had ended up disheveling her sun hat until the brim had slid up his shirt. The crook in the hat gave him  _ just _ enough of a peek within until he could see the princess’s trembling body beneath his girth. With a little more shifting in his posture, he could barely make out the edge of her chin.

“Not a thing,” he lied.

Lissa huffed but chose to believe him as she leaned in. the salty, musky stench left her feeling lightheaded as she pushed close enough to taste him. Her lips drew open as her tongue lulled out and hung just beneath her chin and barely a hair’s touch away from Inigo’s cock.

She flicked up.

“O-Oof!” he grunted at her tepid, fleeting touch. The princess ignored his outburst as she mulled her first taste of dick. “Huh, it’s not bad,” she admitted.

A second lick was quickly followed by a third before she chimed up again. “Yeah, this actually isn’t bad at all.”

With the princess’ decree, she started to taste more of Inigo’s manly meat. Her light licks grew longer and heavier as she came to find not simply contentment in the taste of dick, but actual enjoyment. Soon she abandoned his crown in favor of rubbing her tongue down his shaft as satisfied slurps and lip smacks filled their tiny retreat.

Inigo dared to peek beneath the brim and almost gaped at what he saw. The barest hint of Lissa's face as she rubbed her tongue sideways against his cock. He could just make out her lips and cheek, but the rest of her head was still covered by her hat’s wide brim. Still, the tantalizing sight alone was enough to send a delighted jolt down his spine and through his hard loins. “Ooooh,”

Lissa stopped for a moment and licked her lips. “That feeling better?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah, thanks,” Inigo mumbled. He still wasn’t quite ready to come to terms with...well, being pleasured by Owain’s mother. But at the very least, he could admit that the princess was quite cute.  _ ‘Not as good looking as...N-No, don’t go there,’ _ he shook his head clear.

Lissa resumed her licking, utterly unaware of his mental battles. Her hands came back up from the edge as she started to smear and rub her spit against his shaft. The princess deepened her licks, even letting her lips touch his intimate flesh as she shifted into a rather pleasurable routine.

Her constant ministrations pushed her hat further and further up her head until the brim was by his pecs. Inigo withered at the loss of his peek into the sinful stage as the princess reached somewhere around his crotch. As he felt her hand take over in squeezing and pumping his glans, he made a decision - to casually flick the hat brim with his finger. The hat slid off her head and down her back.

Lissa kept going.

The princess’s eyes were closed as she worked. She didn’t need to see what she was doing, nor did she even want to really know where she was. All she knew was that her lips were still tenderly, enthusiastically slurping against Inigo’s cockskin while her hands took care of the rest above her. She couldn’t really tell where she was going anymore, only that her mouth and mushy mind had honed in on something and simply guided her along for the ride. 

She faintly acknowledged her surroundings - she must be somewhere near the scrotum. Her eyes shifted behind her closed lids as her licks reached the end of his cock and spread out against his fleshy sperm-carrying sac. As her lips capped over a round, bulbous urn, her nostrils flared….

“Oooo-ummph~”

….

_ “G-Gods!” _

Lissa blinked.

_ “…?!” _

She didn’t even know  _ how  _ it had happened. One moment she was down by his nuts getting a potent whiff of musk, the next her lips were wrapped around the tip as her tongue played with his slit. It was an utterly absurd chain of events and one that she had no cognition of even performing.

...and yet, she also lacked the desire to  _ desist _ her actions either.

Inigo gripped the counter edge at the suction against his tip. He certainly hadn’t expected things to go  _ this _ far with Lissa, and he was fairly certain the princess had a similar mindset. His protesting honor screamed for his hips to pull back and out of her mouth

She pushed down.

“L-Lisaaaaaah?!”

_ Mwah. Mwah, Mwah. _

The princess ignored his protests as she bobbed her head up and down. The taste was numb on her tongue now, almost pleasing as she swiped her spit across the shaft between her cheeks. Her hands shifted around his legs for support as she went deeper and deeper down his crotch. Drool poured out of her lips and down her chin as she kept going without a care in the world while the moistness between her legs started to leak through her swimsuit.

Inigo didn’t have the luxury of simply succumbing to base desire - his mind was too frantic to simply be buried in mushy lust. The light through the walls was all but gone as the night bloomed outside. Neither one knew how long they’d really been doing this, but it couldn’t go on too much longer.

Could it?

The answer wasn’t his to give - it was hers. And it was all too clear that Lissa was more than content to whittle the time away as she sucked him off. The visual of her bouncy head bobbing up and down on his shaft would remain in his mind as he watched her big tails sway beside her. The sight of them was captivating - almost hypnotic as she bobbed lower and lower towards his crotch. It was maddening -too maddening to bear. 

“F-Fuck!” 

Inigo let go of the counter and grabbed Lissa’s hair by its tails.his fist clenched her silky long tresses as he pulled her towards him - hard.

“Hrk?!”

Lissa’s eyes flew open as she fought back the urge to choke, or gods forbid - bite down. Her lips smeared against his crotch in a sloppy, slobbery kiss. She couldn’t move her head up or even to the side now. All she could do was howl and scream at the thick girth in her gullet as her hands beat against thighs. Her actions only served to stimulate Inigo further, though mercifully for her it was enough to send him flying right over the edge.

“G-GOOOOODS!”

The princess wheezed as hot, bubbling ropes of cum shot down her throat. She pulled back against his grip and managed to free herself before her throat clogged with sticky seed. Lissa reared back until she could let air blast through her nose, but shook her head enough to send a blast right back up. 

_ ‘Ouch!’ _

She winced as scalding pain shot through her nose and against the spit-coated shaft passing in and out of her lips. Her efforts finally brought the lad’s dick back into her mouth and out of her gullet. Just in time for a potent load to swiftly balloon out her cheeks until it poured out of her sealed lips.

_ ‘Pwah!’ _

Lissa spat out his cock and the copious amount of seed churning in her mouth. She winced as ropes of cum shot across her face but paid it no mind as she took deep, needy gulps of air. More of his sticky seed clung to her cheeks, forehead, and even her hair as she heaved at his feet. A few ropes even struck her tongue and gave her the first unfiltered taste of a man’s cum.

_ ‘...I guess it still doesn’t taste bad.’ _

Inigo felt his balls finally slacken as the last, minuscule spurt of cum dripped out of his slit. The mercenary collapsed back and sighed as his head swirled. Eventually, he shook away the stars and picked up the light whimpers and moans from the mother and princess between his legs. He looked down and winced at what he saw. 

_ ‘Perhaps that was too much.’ _

She was an utter mess - a mask of bubbling cum, spit, and just a hint of mucus from the spunk-bubbles clinging to her nostril. A strap from her sundress hung off her shoulder as one of her covered tits peeked out of the top. She looked even less like a princess than usual, and more like the trashiest kind of wench. A small, twisted sense of pride welled at the notion he could do this. Though it was thankfully quashed down by the  _ crushing _ amount of guilt he felt for doing this to Owain’s mother, of all women.

Lissa wiped her face clear and winced at how  _ thick _ the sticky slurry was against her wrist. She tried to shake it away but found the cum stuck to her arm and fingers. Her struggle bore no fruit, and ultimately she looked back up at the boy she’d just deepthroated - a boy that just so happened to be her son’s friend at that. 

What could she possibly try to say now, after all, that they’d just done?

“..Well, at least that’s taken care of, right?” she pointed to his thankfully limp cock.

_ Grooooooan _

Lissa and Inigo blinked before glancing back at the counter.

_ Crash! _

"Woah!"

“Wahhhh!”

The princess groaned, face-full of limp, sticky cock...


End file.
